fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hamburg
Hamburg (ハンバーグ, Hanbāgu), also known as "Full-Dash" Hamburg is a member of the Foxy Pirates and also the leader of the Groggy Monsters. Appearance :Voice Actor: Scott Freeman (English), Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japanese) Hamburg is a huge gorilla-like human who has very dark skin and is almost always seen laughing. His birthday is February 22nd. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip He wears the typical clothing of a Foxy Pirate from the mask to the long-sleeved gloves. In comparison to the other Groggy Monsters, he is the smallest. He also wears a leopard patterned scarf. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Hamburg is very unintelligent like his fellow Groggy Monsters. He always laughs at anything, whether it is his crew cheating or his captain when he's depressed. He also laughs when he is nervous, as seen when the Straw Hats are deciding who to pick for their crew after the last round of the Davy Back Fight. Like the rest of the Foxy Pirates, he is quite dishonest and cheats whenever the opportunity presents itself. Relationships Friends/Allies *Foxy Pirates **Foxy **Porche Family Neutral *Doran Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Pato *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Lina *Nukky *Sayo Abilities and Powers Hamburg is fearsome fighter especially during Groggy Ring events. As the leader of the Groggy Monsters, he has command over them. Due to the strong camaraderie he shares with his fellow teammates, they are able to coordinate their attacks in a seamless flow that often overwhelms their opponents. As a Foxy Pirate, Hamburg is also capable of cheating whenever he gets the chance. During Groggy Ring events, whenever the referee "unfortunately" looks the other way, he and his fellow Groggy Monsters don illegally concealed weapons. In Hamburg's hidden arsenal, he has a pair of iron gauntlets and a pair of iron clubs. The latter of which he uses prominently to perform the devastating team attack the Groggy Monsters are capable of, Monster Burger. The attacks he uses in the Groggy Ring are as follows: *'Gorilla Throw' (ゴリラスロー, Gorira Surō): After Big Pan sends the ball-man downfield with his Punk Pass, Hamburg catches the ballman and then throws him to Pickles. *'Hamburger Hammer' (ハンバーガーハンマー, Hanbāgā Hanmā): This attack is used after Big Pan's Super Roller Coaster and the enemy is in the air. After putting on the iron knuckles, Pickles propels him into the air with a Spinning Tackle. Hamburg than clenches his fist together and slams the opponents towards the ground. *'Size Attack S-M-L' (サイズアタック S-M-L, Saizu Atakku S-M-L): Combo attack done with Pickles and Big Pan. First Hamburg punches the opponent in midair with his iron gauntlets, knocking them towards Pickles, who then rams the target straight up into the air with his spiked shoulderpads. Finally, Big Pan slaps the unlucky target into the ground with his palm. In the Viz Manga, this is called Size Attack! Small!! Medium!! Large!!. *'Monster Burger' (モンスターバーガー, Monsutā Bāgā): A combo with Pickles and Big Pan in the Groggy Ring. With the biased referee making sure not to watch, all three of them bring out weapons to use against the other team. Hamburg uses two clubs, Pickles uses two swords, and Big Pan uses two giant metal pans that he claps together to try to crush enemies. History Past Synopsis Water 7 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Foxy Pirates